


Christmas Magic

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O verse, AU, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: A big snowstorm delays your flight, leaving you stranded at the airport on Christmas Eve. Luckily you meet someone special who helps you pass the time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchofletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/gifts).



> For Bingos:  
> BTZ: Not a Date  
> ABO: Chocolate/coconut/almonds 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of my Readers!

Your flight was late. Very late. 

“Attention all Alaska Airline passengers! Flight 224 to Seattle flight time has changed again. Now a six hour delay.” 

You joined your fellow passengers in a collective groan. Out the big glass window, clouds pink gray with impending snow hovered. Your plane waited in the cold, parked until further notice. Bad weather had moved across the East and most flights out of Boston were delayed or cancelled. It was a hopeless Christmas Eve and all you wanted was to get home to see your family. 

You tossed your bag over your shoulder and grabbed the handle of your small roller suitcase. You cringed as you thought of your big suitcase lost somewhere out there on the snowy tarmac, gifts for your family surely frozen or ruined now. With a last glance at the grounded plane and the falling snow, you rolled away from the gate in search of some temporary joy.

The airport was busy with activity in spite of the storm. Restaurants and shops were still open, and holiday music competed with the 24 News blaring from big flat screens. Alphas, Betas, and rare Omegas rushed through the building of steel and glass, each person intent on their own holiday destination. At the end of the terminal you found a bar - Stephanie’s boasted a full menu and even better, lots of liquor, which at 8:30 PM on Christmas Eve seemed like the best choice. The bar was dressed up like the rest of the airport - tinsel trees, fake holly, and plastic wreaths. Nat King Cole’s voice faded to George Michael’s from the tinny overhead speakers, softening the forced festiveness everywhere you turned. 

“What’ll you have, doll?” The bartender appeared, setting a paper napkin and menu in front of you.

“Jameson on the rocks please.” 

With a generous sip of the amber sweet and smoke you took a deep breath, channeling your inner Omega calm. Chimes rang out, presumably from the music, before you heard a deep voice to your right. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” 

You rotated in the seat and swallowed hard when your eyes landed on the most attractive man you’d ever seen in real life. _Holy shit_ , you thought, staring back. _And he’s an Alpha_. He smiled patiently while it took you a few seconds to catch on. _Say something! Speak!_

“Yes, god yes. I mean, yes, the seat is free.” The whiskey burned your throat going down harsh at your surprise barmate and you tried not to choke on a strangled cough. “You can, ummm you can sit here.” 

“Thanks.” The man set his bag on the floor beside him and smiled at the bartender when she reappeared. “Hmmm, let’s go with Jameson please.” He scanned the rest of the restaurant and bar, no doubt tracking that there was another alpha across the room.

You smiled as you took another sip, clearing your throat as you did your best to play it cool. The Alpha pulled an American Express card out of his wallet and handed it over to the bartender. For a few minutes the two of you watched the hockey recap on the TV above the bar, both smiling when they announced that the Stars had beat the Rangers. 

“Your flight delayed too?” 

You glanced over and realized the beautiful Alpha was indeed talking to you again. 

“Yeah, going to be over six hours.” 

He whistled and leaned forward against the bartop. “And here I thought my three hour delay was bad. Where you headed?” 

You turned to him, scrutinizing his appearance. Besides the gorgeous face (god, his mouth was sinful) he was clean and neat - dark jeans, cranberry button down (that highlighted his green eyes amazingly under the bar’s strand of twinkle lights), and slightly scuffed black leather boots. A very expensive-looking black leather jacket hung over the chair back. He had the wide shoulders and height of an Alpha, an opposing force in a fight but sitting next to you, he seemed like a soft, gentle puppy. You glanced at the big hand cupped around his whiskey glass, cheering silently when you confirmed he wasn’t wearing a ring. 

“I’m going to Seattle to visit my family.” The two of you paused and glanced out into the terminal as a beta woman dragged two screaming alpha pups across the linoleum. “Where are you going? Or are supposed to be going?” 

“Lawrence. Kansas. Going to see my family too. My parents live there, and my brother and his family got there from California yesterday.” The Alpha nodded. “I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” 

“Hi. I’m Y/N.” 

“No last name?” He smirked. “Like Slash? Or...Cher?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Funny, hot, sweet. The night was finally turning around. “Well I’ve got a last name. But maybe I shouldn’t share it with a random Alpha I just met in the airport bar.” 

“That’s a very good point.” He lifted his glass and held it out to clink against yours. “Merry Christmas Eve, Y/N. To...new adventures.” 

You nodded at his toast. “To new adventures.” 

For a couple hours you and Dean sat there at Stephanie’s, drinking whiskey and talking about your lives in Boston. The more you chatted, the more you realized what a great guy he was. He was successful with his own architecture company and a house in the city. The two of you shared a favorite Italian restaurant downtown and you discovered that you’d lived only two blocks away from him a couple years before. He seemed interested in what you had to say, asking smart questions about your company and writing career. He wasn’t like a majority of the Alphas you’d ever met. He was patient and listened, never talking over you or controlling the conversation. You were disappointed when you realized two and a half hours had passed by and he needed to return to his gate. 

Dean shook his head at your protest as he covered the tab. The two of you gathered your belongings and wandered out of the bar and into the terminal. 

“This was fun,” Dean smiled. Your heart fluttered when you saw the same sad smile of disappointment that you felt. “Hope your plane is on time, this time.” 

You nodded. “You too.” 

He held out his hand for a professional handshake that lingered a little too long. At the first touch of his hand to yours, you felt a tingle, like you’d been shocked by a string of Christmas lights. You both looked at each other with wide eyes until Dean laughed nervously and dropped your hand.

“Bye Y/N.” He pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder and gave you a little wave.

“Bye Dean.” You smiled. “Merry Christmas.” 

He winked as he turned, and you watched the Alpha lope down the walkway as he went in search of his gate. You looked down at your open palm, trying to remember the feeling of the bright hot zing you’d felt. When you looked up again, the Alpha was gone. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. 

You ordered a latte to counteract your whiskey buzz and then settled into a gray vinyl chair at your gate, pulling out your book and getting lost in the pages as you waited for your eventual departure.

“Well I win.” 

“Dean?” You looked up in surprise. He was looking down at you with a pout. “Flight delayed again?” 

“Another two hours.” He rolled his eyes. An airline employee walked by, earning an unnecessary light growl from the Alpha. 

You looked around at your fellow grumpy travelers, some asleep in their uncomfortable chairs as you waited for a break in the storm. 

“What should we do?” You stood up, ready for adventure. 

“Well I was thinking maybe we could go ride the tram.” Dean pointed to the sign above your heads that directed you to the train that ran between terminals. “And then maybe some breakfast?” 

You slid your book into the front pocket of your carry-on. “I’m game.” 

You made it to the train with seconds to spare. The car was empty except for an older couple and they smiled when the two of you rushed through the closing automatic doors out of breath and laughing, your carry on banging against the door as it slid closed. The first ride around the airport you and Dean talked about books and favorite tv shows, laughing and teasing each other about your shared secret love for cheesy natural disaster movies. During the second roundabout the conversation turned to your families and Christmas traditions, some of which you were missing. 

“My mom always put up stockings for us and stuffed it with all sorts of candy and random little gifts, and then on Christmas Eve we get to look through them. When we were little we used to get to open one gift too but not anymore.” You smiled, watching the snowflakes still coming down outside the train’s windows. Somewhere in your lost frozen suitcase was all sorts of goodies for your family’s stockings tradition.

“We used to do that too! The open presents on Christmas Eve thing.” Dean’s smile faded as he thought of his family so far away. “Now we open ‘em on Christmas morning because of my nephews. My parents go crazy and buy them so much stuff. The kids love it. Guess I’ll miss that this year.” 

Dean shook his head and looked down at his lap, trying to hide the disappointment you were all too familiar with. You took a breath before laying a hand on his shoulder. It was the first time you’d reached out for him, and even through the leather of your gloves and his jacket you felt that same sparkly tingle from before. Your eyes met and you took a shallow breath. 

“That sounds really nice.” You couldn’t suppress a shiver. You weren’t sure if it was the spark between the two of you, or a gust of winter air that came through the car. 

“Arriving Gates E1 through E16.” The robotic voice interrupted, announcing your return to your terminal. As you disembarked you swore you hear chimes, like the beginning of a Christmas song. Excusing it as a tone from the closing doors, you followed Dean towards the escalators. 

After the train ride you made a stop at the restrooms and brushed your teeth and hair, quickly applying mascara and a little lip gloss. With a deep breath you shrugged at your exhausted reflection in the mirror. He was just some dude in an airport. Just someone to pass the time with. This didn’t have to be someone special. Don’t get your hopes up. 

"Too late," you whispered to yourself. You didn’t need to feel that spark again to know this was already something special. 

Dean was leaning against a pillar when you came out. He grinned and handed you a small plastic Hudson News bag. Apparently he’d run to the newsstand while you were primping. 

“What’s this?” 

Dean rocked from foot to foot, grinning like he was about to meet Santa. “Open it.”

Inside the plastic bag was a small polyester stocking in red and white. Tucked inside was a Snickers bar and a Boston skyline keychain. 

“I know it’s not really your Christmas Eve tradition, but since we’re stuck here you should have some part of it. Plus ya gotta have candy on Christmas.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes and without even thinking you threw your arms around the Alpha. Dean chuckled but hugged you back, the two of you pressed together in the middle of the walkway. His hands splayed over your back as he held you close and you realized what you were feeling - it was the struggling, stubborn magic of a mating link. Dean hummed and pressed his face into your shoulder and then your neck, and you knew he was scenting you. Usually that happened when two potential mates were first starting to bond, and standing there in his arms suddenly felt so intimate regardless of the public setting. As you slowly pulled away you realized how close your faces were. His eyes dropped to your lips and for a second there was no exhausted pups crying, no grumpy passengers rolling by, no delayed flight announcements. Dean cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. You heard one chime as he smiled and then started to lean in. 

“Excuse me!” An angry voice shoved past you, pushing you closer to Dean. Only you could hear the Alpha’s slight growl fading away once the rude traveler was gone and no longer a threat. 

“You okay?” Dean’s fingers traced your cheek lightly, biting his lip as he seemed to memorize your face. 

You blushed at the sight, still holding on tight to the little stocking. “Yes. Dean, this stocking is so nice. Thank you. This is so sweet.” 

“You’re welcome,” he nodded. His arm was still around your waist and he took a deep breath. “I uh...I think you’re sweet. And you smell like candy.” 

Reluctantly you took a step back, laughing outright. “I do?! Are you sure you’re not just hungry?”

“Hmmmm, I do like candy,” Dean chuckled and looked down, revealing a shyness you’d never seen in a typical Alpha. But Dean was proving again and again that he was someone special. “Candy, like those Almond Joy ones? Sweet like chocolate almonds and...coconut!” 

“How appropriate for Christmas,” you winked. Dean followed you to the food court, your arms brushing once or twice. Over bagel sandwiches you talked about your friend groups and eventually dating and love. Like idiots you grinned at each other when you both admitted you were in fact unmated and single. Dean slowly set his hand on top of your’s where it was resting on the plastic table, that electric shock now welcomed. Growing up you’d always heard about the “magic” of finding a mate, but this felt way more powerful than you’d ever imagined. Maybe because it was Christmas, or maybe because it was Dean.

“So...it’s good to know, ummm you know, that you’re not with anyone.” Dean grinned as he walked with you towards your gate. “I wanted to ask earlier…”

“I wanted to ask too,” you added, unable to quell the smile that was bursting across your face. You gathered up your courage and dug your business card out of your bag and handed it to him. “Here. Ummmm, just in case.” 

Dean blushed slightly as he took the little card. He grabbed his wallet and handed his card over to you. “Just in case.” 

“Flight 664 to Lawrence now boarding.” A flat voice droned over the intercom above you. Passengers had started to loiter around your own gate, everyone anxious to get out of town before the next leg of the snowstorm hit. 

“Bye Y/N.” Dean smiled. His lips parted as if he was going to say something else, but he chuckled and with a sigh he gave you a little wave and then walked away. You watched him swagger down the walkway, screeching quietly to yourself as you read his business card. _Dean Winchester, Architect._ Maybe you could go out on a real date when you got back to Boston. Alphas like Dean didn’t just show up like magic. 

“Christmas just got a lot better.” You giggled and like a love struck teen you held the card up to your heart and closed your eyes with a wish before tucking it into your bag. “An Alpha for Christmas.” You whispered, looking back to the busy terminal. With a weary sigh you joined the line of flyers that were finally boarding your plane. 

You’d just reached the front of the line and was handing your ticket to the gate agent when you heard a commotion behind you and then someone hollering. You, the gate agents, and all of the remaining passengers in line turned to see who was causing a ruckus.

Dean was running towards you, calling out your name as he got closer. Your heart fluttered as he dodged passengers and suitcases, nearly tripping over an elderly beta’s cane until he was finally standing in front of you. He panted out your name, and you looked at him in surprise, waiting. 

Dean stepped forward and cupped your cheek, his other arm looping around your waist. His lips turned up into a smile before pulling you into a deep kiss. You whimpered as you tipped your neck up and pressed your lips against his, a symphony of chimes melodious and bright around you. Your knees trembled, and you held onto his strong arms for dear life as Dean kissed you with a tenderness that made you feel the deep belly thrill of a hundred Christmases. The only thing in the world that mattered in that moment was the sparks of Dean’s touch, his lips and hands rendering you breathless and a little dizzy. 

“So sweet,” Dean whispered, soft kisses slowing as you looked up into his eyes. 

A smattering of applause came from the other passengers at the gate which only made you smile wider, giggling as you pressed your forehead to his shoulder and hugged him back. You took in a deep breath, memorizing the Alpha’s deep spicy cinnamon scent and the heat of his body against yours. So this was real magic; this was finding your mate. 

“Final call for flight 664 to Lawrence. All passengers must be on board at this time.” 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean kissed you quickly one last time and ran, yelling over his shoulder. “Merry Christmas!” 

You pressed your hand on your chest, heart still beating Jingle Bells against your ribs. “Merry Christmas.” 

You watched until he was out of sight, laughing as he dodged more strangers and suitcases in a last mad dash to catch his plane.

“Okay, that was like a movie.” One of the gate agents said when you turned back around. The remaining agents murmured in agreement, all three watching you with soft smiles like the kiss had been the end scene of a holiday rom com.

You handed your ticket to the agent and grinned, unable to hide the joy that was about to burst out of you. “Yeah, that was pretty much perfect.” With one last glance towards the direction your Alpha had run, you headed down the jetway. 

Finally, after hours of waiting, you settled into your window seat. You sent a quick text to your family to tell them you were finally on your way home. Before you could turn on airplane mode, you got a text notification from a Boston number you didn’t recognize. 

**Forgot to ask- what’re you doing December 31st?**

You squealed quietly before responding.

 _**No plans. What’d you have in mind?** _  
**How about a real date?**  
_**Yes. I’d love that.** _  
**Ok me too. Fly safe**  
_**You too.** _  
**Merry Christmas sweetheart**  
_**Merry Christmas Dean** _ **❤️**

You snuggled into your travel pillow and put in your earbuds, smiling at the beginning chimes of one of your favorite holiday songs. As the plane took off you closed your eyes, eventually falling asleep to the memory of spice and heat and evergreen eyes. It was already one of the best Christmases you’d ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the sequel “New Year’s Kiss”
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
